


【盾铁】代偿反应

by cokecoco



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokecoco/pseuds/cokecoco
Summary: 史蒂夫•罗杰斯在21世纪受到不少新事物的冲击。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【盾铁】代偿反应

和同事睡在一起不是一件正常的事情，史蒂夫想，这又不是困难的二战行军期间。但是托尼坚持说这在21世纪是再正常不过的——不论是在床上进行两个人的、上下起伏的有氧运动还是分别进行完全纯洁的、独立的、没有任何声音的昼夜生理周期（“老古董，你觉得鹰眼总是睡在他的房间吗？他房间使用率不到60%！”）。

“没有爱，队长。没有爱的前提下什么都是可以的。”摸索着上床的时候托尼盯着史蒂夫黑暗中瞪大的眼睛，“我现在也可以下床去找索尔，虽然他总是回阿斯加德。”

这不是一个好主意，托尼知道。但是他——这么说很不可思议——现在急切的需要一场性|爱。

没有什么比一次不顾一切的高潮更能恢复心情了。托尼深谙此道。多少个夜晚他选择和那些妙龄女郎一起度过，用汗水、呻吟、高潮和没有意义的字节加热彼此的身体。不然一个孤独冷清的黑夜是会把人吞噬殆尽的。

最后托尼骑在他身上压抑着叫喊出声。史蒂夫感觉到自己下身黏糊得不像样。

“谢谢。”托尼在高|潮后倒在一旁。如果他要给这次打炮评分的话，6/10，托尼想。硬件足够优秀，但是软件好像死机一样，像一个没有生命的性|爱娃娃，全程手动操作。

伟大的工程师托尼•斯塔克在拥有性需求之后就没有这种糟糕体验了。他造的那些玩具足够让人高|潮一百次。

他不缺这些东西，不过这次性|爱差强人意。出于礼貌，托尼再说了一遍谢谢，然后抱着睡衣走了。

——六小时前。

“干得漂亮。”黑寡妇看着被自己的磁力针钉在地上动弹不得的鹰眼挑眉。九头蛇的机甲正负隅顽抗，最后三架增强了基地的引力场。托尼的反重力研究显然还只是试验阶段，又缺少贾维斯的帮助，因而并没有起到多少实质性的作用。这次仓促的行动中，复仇者大部分武器失去了校准——比如娜塔莎的磁力针毫不客气地半路转弯射向了克林特。

鹰眼龇牙咧嘴地呻吟：“有幸体会到了成为寡妇猎物的感觉。说起这个，娜塔莎，记得提醒我永远别和你站在对立面。”

“索尔，我们需要你！”传讯器扩大了鹰眼的哀嚎，托尼从高空滑过，堪堪躲开引力的牵扯。“我们的武器做不到精准攻击，反而……”

“早就想到了（way before you）！”雷霆万钧，索尔引来的雷电亮起半个西伯利亚的广阔雪原，空气中爆破的水滴传导一簇又一簇丝状的电流，直击九头蛇的地堡。

切断供应，意味着任务完成。

“我们依旧没有贾维斯的踪迹，”史蒂夫和山姆从控制室跑出来，“对不起，托尼。”

这是他们自从奥创死亡之后搜寻的最后一个疑似地点。奥创和九头蛇可能还有联系，借着剿灭九头蛇余党的名号，托尼率领的这次行动实际上是在搜索贾维斯的残余。

他就是不死心。

该死的，贾维斯，你这个没用的家伙，好歹留下一点痕迹吧。

沉默填满了回航的路。娜塔莎在帮克林特处理他可怜的伤口，换了托尼和山姆驾驶复仇者号。“也许贾维斯现在正躲在某个网络死角里自我修复呢。他会回来的。”山姆盯着挡风玻璃，突然冒出来一句。

“嗯。”托尼应声。也许吧。

风雪拍打的沙沙声逐渐变小，北美灿烂的城市夜景辉煌地展现在脚下。纽约。我们到家了。第一次穿着战衣飞翔到城市上空的回忆猝不及防地撞进脑海，托尼只感觉脑门一阵晕眩。“贾维斯是我的副驾驶”，那张蓝色的贴纸还在呢。

他没能带贾维斯回家——哪怕他最微不足道的一点痕迹。贾维斯从家里消失了，无迹可寻，好像他从来不存在一样。

太久了，贾。

回到大厦的路上，没人再讲话。

——

“我给他做了一套衣服的，”托尼说，“我希望他回来的时候还能用得上。”

他在收拾贾维斯的房间。娜塔莎跟着他进来帮忙，但是她也不知道如何答话。

房间侧壁是那个巨大的仿生液体缸，贾维斯的实体就存放在里面。他金发碧眼，身材高大，只不过现在闭着眼睛，看起来有些不近常人的冷漠。

托尼完全可以再造一个程序。导入系统，重新启动，新的贾维斯就能造好，像往常一样彬彬有礼地说“先生您好”。但是托尼不愿意。

贾维斯是世界上第一个、也是唯一一个拥有感情的AI，这是人工智能领域的奇迹。这种感情是唯一的，不能复制的，不是几句代码计算就能搞出来的产物。

“我知道你在，你这个懒虫。”托尼摸了一下冰冷的缸壁，“你什么时候醒来？”

他说得很轻，然后转身去打扫工作台上的灰尘。有很多东西其实贾维斯并不需要，比如冰箱和书柜，但是托尼还是给他准备了。

娜塔莎跟在他后面。她想说别这样了，你该正常点了，但是她最终还是什么都没有说。

——

托尼其实不指望别人会理解，毕竟贾维斯只是一个AI，不管有没有实体有没有情感，在别人眼里不过一具人造的硅基物体罢了。他心里知道这点，但是当鹰眼说哇你怎么不再搞一个出来呢的时候他还是爆发了。

“克林特你现在给我滚出去。”

托尼说。他埋头在自己实验室里待了47个小时没有睡觉，所以他当然控制不住自己的脾气。

这不能怪他。

但是托尼还是后悔了。他愣了一下，然后在鹰眼开口之前先道了歉。“对不起。”他说。然后他拖着沉重的黑眼圈重新回到实验室里去。

“他需要心理医生。”娜塔莎皱着眉说。

“我不觉得这会有用，小娜。”布鲁斯•班纳开口，“他太骄傲了，他在谁面前都做不到坦诚。”

“纽约大战那次，我们也用过这种办法，不是吗？”克林特说，“结果什么用也没有。我很抱歉再一次戳到他的痛点，我只是没想过已经一个月了，他还……”

“你有些时候其实可以少讲点话。”娜塔莎非常嫌恶。“你如果像队长一样沉默寡言，我们也会省心很多。”

“好了，是我的错，对不起。”鹰眼抬起双手投降。

“你对我们道歉没有用，你得和托尼说。”布鲁斯非常无奈。

“算了吧，”娜塔莎打断了博士的话，“他如果去说，一会就要被掌心炮轰出大厦了。”

然后大家又陷入一轮新的沉默。一种无名的忧虑在空中蔓延，压得人喘不过气。他们这个月很少看见托尼，他只是短暂地、间歇性地从房间里出来，从冰箱里拿走够一周吃的食物，然后再躲进自己的世界里去。刚刚托尼出来的时候，他们看见他胡子拉碴，眼窝深邃，看起来像是一个森林野人。

“我去吧。”史蒂夫站起来，他一直沉默地坐在旁边，直到现在才开口。“让我去和他说说。”

布鲁斯和娜塔莎短暂地对视了一下。还有什么办法吗？

“祝你好运。”他们叹气道。

——

“你也许需要有人陪你。”史蒂夫说。他在实验室门口呆站着敲了好久的门，但是没有人理他。

史蒂夫非常无奈。托尼有些时候像一只乌龟，一有事情就躲到岩石下面缩起来，企图自己一个人抗过去。

“帮我开门吧，星期五。”他说。

酒味太重了，史蒂夫皱起眉，这是他进来后的第一个直观感受。实验室中央闪着蓝光的控制台时不时窜过滋滋的电流，空咖啡杯底下凝着薄薄一层残渣，映着扭曲的变调系统。满地的酒瓶同这里格格不入。那个天才的发明家在下午四点趴在桌子上，肩膀一起一伏，均匀地呼吸着。托尼•史塔克作息不规律的又一项罪证。

“需要我叫醒他吗，队长？”星期五冷静的声音在耳机里响起。“或者将你的话加入史塔克待听留言本？”

“都不需要，谢谢。”史蒂夫无奈地捏了捏眉心。“我坐一会就走。还有星期五，你能提醒他按时睡觉吗？”

“对不起，老板没给我这个权限。”

史蒂夫叹气。星期五和贾维斯太不一样了，如果是贾维斯，他会把托尼强制性关进房间并且锁上所有电子产品。

脱下盔甲的时候，托尼并不因此显得矮小。史蒂夫看向空旷的实验室。他始终有那么一副看不见的盔甲保护自己，隔绝一切。他可以高傲到拒绝任何关心。上一个走进他盔甲的是贾维斯，字面意思也是引申义。

现在贾维斯没了。

史蒂夫选择在一地狼藉里面挨着托尼坐下。

“我有些事情一直没和别人说。”他自言自语，“反正你现在也睡着了，我就给你讲讲吧。”

“我是个老古董了，就像你们一直说我的一样。我的一部分留在七十年前，然后这个新的我在今天依旧尴尬地卡着，像旧磁带读不出完整的语言。”

“我和你提起过我的朋友吗，托尼？他从火车上掉下去了，是我没有抓住他。然后我就拼命想啊想啊，我就觉得都是我的错。我当时如果早一点伸手会不会就不一样呢？他会不会就能高兴地过完一生呢？”

托尼的睡眠一向很浅，他现在吸了吸鼻子，好像要醒来一样。

史蒂夫于是终止了自己的单方面对话，然后站了起来。

“这个故事我下次再和你讲吧。”他说，“你得知道，托尼，有些时候你不需要把所有担子抗下来。”

然后他轻轻地离开了。

——

史蒂夫晚上还没有上床睡觉，他在画画。

艺术是释放心情的一个好途径。美国队长在巡回表演的时候，在打仗的时候，在很多被往事折磨的时间里都会选择画画。他想到托尼趴在桌上睡觉的样子，他觉得很好看，有一种憔悴的美。于是决定画下来。

然后他听到敲门的叩叩声。非常不容置疑，又带着迫切。

他走去开门。

门外是托尼，像从他画中走出来一样颓废。

“我需要有个人陪我。”托尼说。

你听到我下午的话了吗？还是星期五转述给你了？史蒂夫想问，可是他还没来得及说出口就被托尼压倒在床上。

托尼经过下午的小睡又开始精神百倍。意味着咖啡因、酒精和其他乱七八糟的东西又开始让他在夜晚清醒得像一只猫头鹰。

“我希望你技术有一点长进，大兵。”托尼说。他把史蒂夫的裤子脱下，然后熟练地将他的性|器含到嘴巴里。

这是第几次了？史蒂夫都快记不得了。从贾维斯彻底消失的那天起，托尼时不时在晚上敲开他的门，然后两个人倒在床上等快感一波波袭来。最后托尼又带着疲惫和满足离开去冲澡，然后回房睡觉。史蒂夫的身份同那些女郎没啥不同，只不过有些女人在隔夜能收到一打钱，而我们可怜的队长只能收到一床脏兮兮的床单。

免费炮|友。

“我希望……哦托尼，停下来……”史蒂夫双手捂住脸。他如果看到托尼的脸颊因为用力吮吸而微微发红的表情的话，他立刻就会缴械投降。

托尼没有理他，他只是自顾自地润滑，戴套，然后坐上去。

史蒂夫感到自己的阴|茎一点点被包裹，被吞噬，然后在黑暗里面非常缓慢地前进，开疆拓土。他和以前一样只是一个性|爱工具。

最后托尼圆润的屁股和史蒂夫的腹股沟接触后，史蒂夫感到一股电流窜过大脑。

刺啦。

有什么东西不一样了。

刺啦。

史蒂夫突然翻过身把托尼按倒在床上，过于粗大的性|器在托尼身体内转了一圈，让他不可抑制地发出闷哼。

他们像野兽一样在床上交|合，用最原始的体|位，史蒂夫向前倾倒，两手扣住托尼的双手，胸肌同他的背贴到一起，把两个人中间的空气全部挤走。

这是他们这一个月以来史蒂夫第一次占据主动方。

托尼很明显地感觉到，这次性|爱同以往不同。史蒂夫还是一样沉默，他们都和往常一样沉默，但是今天对方明显带着不一样的情绪——是愤怒吗？托尼不知道。他的思绪被一次次的冲撞打散了，然后非常低俗的快感像潮水一样往下腹蔓延而去。他感到非常奇怪的一股情绪在体内乱窜，到哪里都惹来一阵痒。最后这股热流在眼睛住下来了，在又一次冲撞后，他非常不争气地流着眼泪射|了出来。

“你哭了吗托尼？”史蒂夫突然慌张起来。他那所剩无几的愤怒如今已荡然无存。

“哦操你的，”托尼把脸埋进枕头里，“给我动就是了，别可怜我。”

但是史蒂夫把他抱起来了，尽管托尼并不愿意。他扶住托尼的腰，然后托尼跪在他身上，环住了他的脖子，把脸埋到他的颈窝里。这个姿势让他们前所未有地紧密结合，托尼紧紧地抱住他，像一个溺水的人抓住一只救生圈。

“哦上帝上帝上帝。”他叫出声。第二次高|潮。史蒂夫还是那样地坚挺，好像一点事情都没有。

“我恨血清。”他非常疲惫又满足地说，然后从史蒂夫身上滑下。他不想再动了，所以选择给这个超级士兵来一个世界上顶尖的手|活。托尼•史塔克的任何东西都是顶尖的。

然后他们又一起高|潮。史蒂夫：托尼，1：3。

“你留下来睡吧，好吗？”一切结束后史蒂夫说。

托尼从床上站起来，他裹了一条被单，看起来像文艺复兴时候的雕塑。

“我不过夜的，亲爱的，”他慵懒地说，带上哼哼的鼻音，“灰姑娘得在12点之前回家。”

史蒂夫被这个“亲爱的”昵称戳中了，虽然他知道这只是口头禅，并无实意。托尼可以对任何一个人说亲爱的，比如刚见面的记者或者酒吧的柜员。

“求你了。”史蒂夫说，他支起半个身子，“就当补偿我吧。我不想每次都像一个陪睡女郎。”

“没有那么壮的陪睡女郎。”托尼笑了，一个难得的微笑在他脸上绽开来。他没有意识到这是他这个月来第一次笑。

但是最终他还是答应了。等史蒂夫冲完澡后，他看见托尼已经蜷缩在干净的床铺里，像一只小狗一样哼哼唧唧地睡着了。

——

娜塔莎起得最早，所以她在做咖啡和面包。然后她瞥见队长头发凌乱地从房间出来，带着一股满足的余韵。

“哇哦。’谈话’很成功嘛队长。”

“别开玩笑了。”史蒂夫有点不好意思。

“如果这件事是真的，这就不叫玩笑。”娜塔莎挑了挑眉，给他一个黑寡妇式媚眼，“你还有好多词要学。你们到什么地步了？”

“没什么地步。我觉得我像个工具人。”

“啊，典型的斯塔克作风。”

“但是他的确在我这过夜了。”史蒂夫说，莫名其妙地带上一丝自豪，“我觉得这能说明什么吧，不是吗？”

“了不起哦。”娜塔莎瞪大眼睛，她咖啡举在半空，“你让托尼睡在你床上了？”

“事实上，他现在还在睡呢。我想他太累了。”

娜塔莎不小心把咖啡洒到身上了，她跳起来骂了一句该死。

“你反应好大。”史蒂夫惊讶地说。他给她拿来一包湿巾。

“你就那么平静地把这种事情说出来了吗？”娜塔莎拼命地擦咖啡渍，但是阻止不了它扩散，“你欠我一件衣服。惩罚你陪我去伍德百利购物。”

“行吧，我同意。”史蒂夫无奈地点头。女人的购物欲有点恐怖，他最后会沦落成一只行走的衣架，“为什么托尼睡在我这你会那么惊讶？怎么了？”

“他不在任何人床上过夜，你懂吗？”娜塔莎说。

“谁不在别人床上过夜？”克林特打着哈欠出来。他只是闻到面包香而已，这只小鸟吃完后还会去睡回笼觉。

“你别八卦。”娜塔莎说，“吃你的面包去。”她顺手扔给他一瓶果酱。

“所以这的确代表什么是吧。”史蒂夫若有所思。

“是的。”娜塔莎重新冲了咖啡，“恭喜你完成一个世界级成就。”

——

史蒂夫晨跑完回到房间的时候托尼已经走了，不过他在被单上留下一个印子，证明这不是梦。

哇哦，所以这代表什么呢？史蒂夫想。他把剩下的那半张《又一次睡在实验室里的托尼•史塔克》画完，然后盯着画面发呆。

画面里托尼很累，他闭着眼睛，睫毛很长。史蒂夫想问他，你睡得好吗，有没有梦到贾维斯。当然这样傻透了，他不会真的去问一幅画的。他只是在预演。

我的确应该找他聊聊。对我对他都好。

——

“你不要找我聊。我在忙。”托尼头也没抬。他还在搞股他的小玩意，反重力系统。他认为上次计划的失败就是由于他的研究尚不成熟，导致九头蛇有毁灭贾维斯的机会。他恨死自己了。

“那我等你。”史蒂夫说。他搬了个小凳子坐在工作台旁边。电流滋滋作响，不时有焊接的糊味冒出来。

“如果爆炸你就逃不出去了，队长。”托尼说。不过他还是给了他一只护目镜，“别把你眼睛闪瞎了，这可是全美利坚的标志之眼。”

史蒂夫笑了一下，戴上眼镜。“如果爆炸我会把你救出去。”他说，好像什么誓言。

托尼像没有听见一样继续敲敲打打，做着计算。

“以前贾维斯也是这样看着你工作吗？”史蒂夫问。他不应该说的，他知道，但是一定要有人说，即使这个风险很大。

托尼呆滞了。他像被按了定格一样一动不动，焊接笔依旧冒着红光。警报声随之响起，“温度过高——警告——温度过高——”

托尼把所有东西都按了暂停。

“不。”他转过来说，然后摘下护目镜。“他很好，他会帮我做一切事情。”

“比如什么呢？”史蒂夫问。

“一切事情就是一切事情。”托尼说。他感到烦躁起来，过去开始像洪水一样淹没他。然后他又一次要窒息了。这种窒息的感觉太多次了，以至于他真的担心哪次将再也醒不过来。

“深呼吸，托尼。”史蒂夫把他的手拉过来。托尼的手冷得不可思议。

“……你为什么要问这种问题。”托尼抽回手。他不习惯这样的亲近。

“我上次给你讲了一半的故事，”史蒂夫没有直接回答他，“我的好朋友因为我掉下飞驰的火车了，掉进万丈深渊里去了。然后每天晚上我都想，我是不是做得不够呢。”

“这不能全怪你吧……”托尼犹豫地说，“你尽力了。”

“啊，每个人都和我那么说。”史蒂夫点头，“可是他们越这么说我就觉得越难过。然后我的飞机撞入冰川，我当时在想佩吉，我对不起她，我还欠她一支舞；但是又想到他，我想我总算解脱了，因为我和他遭受了一样的罪。”

“结果七十年后我没死。”史蒂夫把手放到胸前，十指相抵，然后把头埋进去了一会。一个短暂的停顿后，他再次抬起头看向托尼，“你知道我在想什么嘛，我觉得活着真好。”

托尼皱起眉。“我不明白。”

“我一开始也不明白，不是每个人都能明白的。不过我比你大了七十岁，所以我有时间想通一些事情。”史蒂夫说。

“代偿反应，我这么说它。就是像我一样总在想我需要去取代他遭受那些痛苦，但其实不用的，托尼，我们不用的。”史蒂夫再次伸出手拉住托尼，这次他没有躲开。

“可是我受不了。”托尼说，任由他拉着手，“我闭上眼睛就能想到他。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫说，“可这不代表我们不能拥有自己的生活。”

“我喜欢你，托尼，”他说，“我觉得你值得最好的。”

托尼愣住了。他像宕机一样僵直在转椅上，然后史蒂夫递给他一张湿巾（是给娜塔莎的那包剩下的）。

“擦擦吧。”史蒂夫笑了。

托尼才发现自己在流眼泪。

“哇。”他半天发出来一点声音。然后被一个结实的拥抱包围了。

——

“你觉得我需要把他的房间封起来吗？”托尼问。一个新的早晨和新的早餐。

“你想他回来吗？”史蒂夫反问他。他在煎鸡蛋。

“我想。我当然想。”托尼喝了一口咖啡。他不太习惯在正常时间喝咖啡，太不“托尼•史塔克”了。

“那就留着啦。”史蒂夫说。

“哇哦，你不会吃醋嘛？”托尼问。一个傻问题。

“我也许会有一点点。”史蒂夫实话实说，“不过我很感谢他在没有我的日子里给你陪伴。”

“你好伟大哦，美国队长。”托尼笑起来，阳光重新回到他脸上。“你搞得我好像很婆婆妈妈。”

“我真心实意。”史蒂夫说。然后他给了托尼一个三明治和一个吻。

——

娜塔莎：让队长去谈话是一个正确又错误的选择。

克林特：墨镜要不，十刀一副。

**Author's Note:**

> 好久不写盾铁了。我喜欢他们黏糊糊的


End file.
